Eyes of Innocence
by Miss Kissi
Summary: My second fanfic! This is the story through Janet's eyes, and her take on things. It also has a twist...perhaps it was not simply by accident they stumbled upon the Frankenstein place...
1. Oh, JANET I love you so

A/N: Here's a story from Janet's perspective. I find it more fun to work on two stories at once, so I will be adding more chapters to both ( I don't own any of these characters (though I wish I did) they belong to Richard O'Brien. I hope you all enjoy, I couldn't find as many stories from Janet's perspective, and she is one of my favorite characters. Please review, this is my second fanfiction! Thank you!  
  
The phone rang in the other room as I smoothed my curls down beneath my lavender hat, secured with bobby pins to keep from slipping. I had no doubt in my mind that the caller was none other than my beloved Brad, my high school sweetheart, and boyfriend of three years. We have held onto our relationship past high school, and only one other couple we know has managed to do that successfully. We were to be attending their wedding this afternoon. The incessant bring-bring of the phone snapped me to attention, and I ran into the kitchen and picked up the receiver from its cradle. "Hello?" I said, as politely as I could. "Why hello, my darling." A smooth, heavily accented British voice answered. I gasped slightly, not sure of who this was, or why they were calling. "Excuse..me, but who is this?" I inquired, swallowing my nervousness. I always get nervous when someone strange calls my house. Even if it's a wrong number or a telemarketer, I still get the same choke in my throat, the same stutter in my voice. "Why, dear, my dear sweet Janet, you do not know? That hurts." The voice whined in reply. My eyes went wide with the fact that this stranger knew my name. I had never recalled hearing such a voice before, nor meeting a person that belonged to it. "I..believe you must have the wrong number, I apologize." I stammered, my hands now shaking. I could not explain why this call had given me such a case of the heebie-jeebies, as my mother called them. It was, after all, only a phone call. "Why, I disagree completely." The voice laughed, a mischievious, teasing laugh. "Ahh, well," the voice continued, recovering from laughter, "you shall know me soon enough." And with that, the click and dial tone replaced the voice, leaving me bewildered and a bit worried. I decided to shrug it off for now, and focus all my attention upon Ralph and Betty's wedding, but it took quite a bit. It was not until Brad pulled up in his convertible did I forget about the phone call.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The wind playfully whipped my curls around, and I held tight to my hat as Brad drove, one arm upon the steering wheel and the other around me. He was such a good driver, so careful, especially when I was in the car with him. "Well, my darling Janet, are you excited for Ralph and Betty's wedding?" He asked, his face concentrated on the road ahead. "Oh yes!" I giggled with delight. "Can you believe it? It seems as if Ralph and Betty had just begun dating yesterday, and now they are getting married!!" I exclaimed. Sighing, I cast my eyes skyward and bit my lower lip, as I always did when I was in a romantic dreamy mood. "Oh, Brad, it's so beautiful! They will be spending the rest of their lives together!" I smiled, and fixating my attention on Brad, I saw the corners of his mouth rise into a smile, but said nothing. "Say, Janet, how long have Ralph and Betty been together?" Brad asked, his eyebrows knitting as he thought. He was so cute when he did that. I giggled. "Hmmmm..a little more than we have..three and a half years, I think." I guessed. I knew it was slightly longer than our relationship, but not too long. It was Ralph and Betty who had set Brad and I up on a date in the first place. Ralph was Brad's best friend, and Betty was my best friend as well. "Why?" I asked, my eyebrows raised quizzically. "Oh, no reason." Brad smiled, but still focused on the road so I couldn't look at the emotion in his eyes. Brad has the most beautiful blue eyes. So expressive, too.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Finally, we pulled into the Church of Denton, its white steeple puncturing the clouds in the blue sky. It was a gorgeous church, small yet just about perfect for the size of Denton. The caretakers were a bit odd though, and everytime I looked at them, I could not help but to picture "The American Gothic," a painting of a farmer and his wife I had learned about in Art Appreciation class my senior year of high school. Funny, the things you remember from high school. Brad parked the car and got out, and crossed behind it so that he could open my door for me. I sighed dreamily, wondering how I had found such a wonderful gentleman. He was so perfect, my Brad. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. He took my arm as we descended up the small set of stairs leading into the church, two of the caretakers standing on either side of the doors. I studied them as I walked inside, and they both seemed oddly out of place, especially as caretakers. Of course, they dressed the part, but it was their faces that really bothered me. The woman had mysterious green eyes, which were curtained by a fringe of black eyelashes, and her ruby red lips contorted into a sly grin, an expression rarely seen on a church caretaker. Her hair was blonde and pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, but the funny way it clung to her scalp gave me an idea that perhaps it was a wig. The man had piercing blue eyes, framed by thick, round spectacles, but the funny thing was, there was no glare upon the lenses. I concluded that it they must not have glass, or I just was thinking too much. His mouth was expressionless, but his eyebrows were arched as he stared back at me, unperturbed by my curiosity.  
  
Brad turned and noticed me studying the caretakers. He nudged my side with his elbow, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Janet, you are staring," He whispered, but he swallowed nervously as he said it, giving me conviction that he probably had been doing the same.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brad.but they looked so..strange!" I whispered back, biting my lower lip as I did so.  
  
However, I didn't have time to discuss more on the matter, for the moment Brad led me into an open pew in the second row, the familiar notes of the Wedding March began to play upon the ancient church organ. *** *** *** After the bride and groom exchanged their first married kiss, we all headed for the door to congratulate the newlyweds. It was a beautiful ceremony, with Ralph so handsome in his tux and Betty positively radiant in the wedding dress her mother had sewn for her. I had never seen the two of them more happy in my entire life. I hate to admit, halfway through the ceremony, I was so swept away with the magic of it that I began to visualize my own wedding in my head. The dress, Brad smiling down upon me in a tux, just like Ralph, a rose tucked into his breast pocket and a bouquet in my hands.  
  
"Janet. Janet!" Brad grabbed my shoulder and squeezed. My mind had wandered yet again. I sighed, half in sorrow that Brad and I were not even engaged, much less at our own wedding, and disgust with myself for my lack of attention today. "I'm so sorry Brad. I just..have something on my mind, I suppose." I decided not to discuss what was on my mind, for if it was meant to be, I certainly wouldn't want to jinx it. "I understand, punkin." He smiled, revealing those perfect teeth of his. I smiled back, he knew how much I loved pet names.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Once outside, Brad went to congratulate Ralph, and I went to do the same for Betty.  
  
"Oh Betty!" I laughed as I hugged her, joy for my friend overwhelming me. "I'm so happy for you!" Betty giggled. "Me as well!! Thank you so much for being here, Janet. It wouldn't have been the same without you." "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I exclaimed. An usher ran up to Betty and whispered something into her ear. She nodded in understanding, and he took that as his cue to leave. "He says I have to throw the bouquet now." Betty sighed. "It really does seem a little strange that we aren't having a reception afterwards, but Ralph really wants to start our honeymoon as soon as possible." We both giggled mischieviously, like we had done so often watching the boy's track team practice in high school. "Are you going to try and catch it, Janet?" Betty asked, a half smile upon her lips. "Well, I suppose, it couldn't hurt to try!" I said optimistically. Betty nodded and walked up the top step of the church. "Everyone, gather round!" Betty's mother announced, waving her arms about frantically, trying to get their attention. "The bride is going to throw the bouquet!" A crowd of squealing, delighted girls joined me in hopes of catching the flowers. I turned my head to see if Brad and Ralph had been paying any attention, and while they were still talking, Brad's head cocked to the side, like he always did when he listened intently, but his eyes were watching the girls line up. Ralph squinted in the sunlight, one hand against his forehead, talking to Brad. "Ready, One...Two..Three!!" Betty tossed the beautiful arrangement of flowers into the air, and we all scrambled about as it fell back into our reach. By some miracle, I found it landing into my hands, fingers grasped tightly upon the stems. "I caught it!! I caught it!!" I jumped up and down in celebration and delight, so pleased with myself. Maybe this was the bit of luck I needed so that Brad would perhaps propose soon. The other girls sighed, disappointed that they had not caught it themselves. Some of them congratulated Janet, but most of them walked away to bid farewells to Betty. I ran up to Betty, and embraced her, wishing her the best of luck and a final congratulations on her new marriage. Ralph joined her, and Betty smiled and waved goodbye to me, before being swept away into Ralph's blue car, decorated with paint and tin cans for the wedding. As they drove away, I waved until I could no longer see the car upon the road. The people cleared out of the churchyard, getting into their cars and driving away to resume their Saturday morning routines. Brad still stood stoically across the church yard, his gaze still upon the road Betty and Ralph had just departed over.  
  
"Oh, Brad!! Did you see? I caught the bouquet!" I laughed, and held it close to me, like a child would hold her dollie. He nodded slightly, and looked into my eyes. I could see the anticipation and anxiety in his deep blue eyes, and wondered what had happened when he and Ralph had talked.  
  
He walked past me into the cemetery, among a group of weathered tombstones. Out of nowhere, a chord struck, and I could hear music playing. "Hey Janet." "Yes Brad?" I asked.  
" I've got something to say." He looked at his shoes as he said this, but my focus was totally upon him. My heart was leaping in my chest, and I only hoped this wasn't a dream. "Uh huh," I replied, half in hope and half in concern, I love Brad so much, I just hope what is about to happen is what I think it is. "I really love the.skillful way.you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet." He said decisively, his words both flattered and tense at the same time. I wondered what exactly he was thinking about, but at the same time, I felt my cheeks go pink and a dreamy sigh escape my lips. "Oh, oh Brad." Suddenly, the tempo of the music picked up, and it sounded like the rock n roll music the wild kids played in high school, driving around on their motorcycles, and doing other dangerous activities, such as drugs, and alcohol.and sex. My mother was always so proud of me because I did none of those things. She called me, "Denton's model citizen." Brad turned to face me, another expression in his eyes, this time of pleading and love. "The river was deep, but I swam it." From behind, I heard two voices sing in unison. "Janet." As I turned to look, I saw it was none other than the caretakers from before, standing motionless against the heavy oak doors. "The future is ours, so let's plan it." I smiled as he sang this. My heart soared in my chest, as I realized the very thing I had been hoping for was finally coming true. The fact that it was in such an unusual manner made no mark on me for the time being.  
  
"Janet." The caretakers piped up again. "So please, don't tell me to can it." He pleaded with me, on both knees, crawling towards me. "Janet." "I've one thing to say and that's, Dammit, Janet, I love you." He exclaimed, and I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven, it was so wonderful. I wanted to embrace him at that moment, but my heart was beating too fast, and I could feel my eyes go wide in excitement. "The road was long but I ran it." He indeed had. Bradley Majors had always been there for me, thick and thin. I remember when I had been absent from school for nearly a week, sick with a nasty cold. He came over with a stack of school books and papers so that I could catch up on my schoolwork, but along with it a single red rose had accompanied it. That was the first time after our first date that I knew it was really true, and that we were meant to be. So sweet, so charming, so devonnaire, was my Bradley. "Janet." "There's a fire in my heart and you fan it." I blushed. He ran over to the church and up the steps, and I followed. I could've followed this man to the edges of the earth from this moment. The caretakers watched the scene, their faces devoid of emotion. "Janet." "If there's one fool for you then I am it." I wanted to kiss him right then, I was so overcome with adoration for this man. And believe me, I was very reserved when it came to men. My mother taught me well. But this, this was the most terrific thing that had ever happened to me. "Janet." "Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you." I could've melted just then, the whole scenario was just so sweet. "Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker..." He withdrew a small box from his back pocket. I brought my hands to my mouth as I gasped, surprise written in my face as I felt my eyes widen. He opened the tiny box, and I could see the glittering gold of the ring sitting amidst crushed velvet. It was like the pearl of an oyster, so beautiful, yet so very well protected. He withdrew the ring from its protector, and held it up for me to see, as one hand grasped mine, delicately caressing my palm. "There's three ways that love can grow.." He continued, and I giggled. Oh, the love we share is soo wonderful Brad, I can't imagine life without you. "That's good, bad or mediocre.." He went to put the ring upon my finger, but it slipped out of his nervous fingers. I knelt down next to him, afraid he had dropped it, not sure this was all entirely real. As he slid the gold band upon my finger, I bounced in sheer jubilation. "Oh." Brad stood up, his gaze ever intent upon me. He had a piece of chalk in his hand, and crossed over to the heavy oak doors of the church. "J-A-N-E-T I love you so!!" He proclaimed, drawing a heart upon the doors. The caretakers promptly took rags to it, and cleaned it off. I wasn't the least bit bothered, I mean, it still is a church.  
  
He panted, and I thought my heart would burst as I finally got the chance to show him how much I loved him, and how much the prospect of marrying him brought so much joy into my life. "Ohhoohhhhh" I breathed, walking through the double doors that Brad had drawn on, into the church that was now empty, save another caretaker, with a sultry face, pouty lips and well defined eyes, who also didn't seem as if she belonged. Brad followed me inside, as well as the two caretakers. The third joined them, keeping in perfect unison and manner as the other two. "It's nicer than Betty Munroe had!!" I swooned, my eyes fastened upon the glittering band wrapped around my finger. It was indeed prettier, but it also meant more to me because it was finally mine! The caretakers changed their chorus line as I sang, very comical, but I was so numb with everything I could care less. "Oh Brad." "Now we're engaged and I'm so glad," Actually, glad was not strong enough a term for the emotions I felt that moment. "Oh Brad." "That you've met Mum and you know Dad," Brad had an astoundingly good relationship with both of my parents. That was my first clue that he was the one. "Oh Brad." "I've one thing to say and that's" I paused, and looked right into his eyes, as I belted out the next line, pouring my heart into the music, I felt the words bubble from my throat. "Brad, I'm mad for you too." I smiled, and batted my eyelashes innocently at him. "Oh, Brad" My voice was soaring as high as my heart was. I was soo grateful that Mother had made me take voice lessons so many years ago. I know it was a foolish thing to think of at that moment, but strange things pop up at strange moments. He was so flustered, and his face was pink, even the tips of his ears. He looked so sweet when he was embarrassed. "Oh, dammit." You could sense the relief in his voice. "I'm mad," I assured him. "Oh, Janet." You could hear the emotion in his voice. "For you." "I love you too," Brad came closer to me as he sang those words, I could see how vulnerable he was. All of a sudden, I saw a look cross his face that reminded me of a lightbulb switching on.  
  
"There's one thing left to do." ".. and that's." He began nodding, almost as if he was approving of his idea before he announced it. "Go see the man who began it!" Hmm? What on earth was Brad talking about? I searched my mind for ideas.we had just seen Ralph. "Janet." "When we met in his science exam.it." His voice faltered a bit, and I bit my lower lip as I realized what he was talking about! Oh yes!! When Betty and Ralph set us up all the way in high school, it was because of instead of sitting next to Bradley, like he usually did, Ralph sat in the back next to Betty, the day of our science exam in Dr. Scott's class. The seat next to mine was the only one vacant, and I had felt my heart pound in my chest as he sat next to me. I couldn't believe it! "Janet." "Made me give you the eye, and then panic," He admitted, bashfully, his face turning slightly red. I remembered when I looked out of the corner of my eye, that day, and noticed Brad's dreamy blue eyes trying to connect with mine. When they finally did, we both blushed and turned away, trying to pretend as if nothing had happened. "Janet." "There's one thing to say and that's." He came in closer to me, and it was as if we were the only two in the world. I knew it wasn't true, and the most absurd thing was the three caretakers had carried in a casket for the next use of the church, a funeral. They sat in silence, like living gargoyles, watching yet saying nothing more. "Dammit, Janet," Brad whispered as he came closer. "Oh Brad, I'm mad," I tossed my curls a bit as I turned my head nearer. "Dammit, Janet." At that moment, I could bear it no longer. As if by magic, we both sang in unison. "I love you." His lips met mine and we kissed, a delightful bit of bliss. I absorbed his love and he mine, simply in a kiss. That was something we had long been accustomed to, and since we were both of very high standing, moral families, that was all we had dared to do.  
  
*** *** *** End of Chapter 1, damn that was pretty long, lol. 


	2. There's a Light

A/N: Here's the long-awaiting second chapter to Eyes of Innocence! My apologies, been really busy lately. Reviews are always welcome, I appreciate those of you who take the time to do so! And.I don't own these characters, Ritz does. ^_^ Oh, and I haven't seen Shock Treatment yet, so I'm not using it as a reference material.  
  
I could barely sit still in the car as Brad drove me to my apartment, giddy with excitement at his proposal. I swear, my entire focus revolved around both Brad and the gold band wrapped around my ring finger, a diamond glistening in its center. My heart was racing and I so wanted to kiss him, but he was driving, and that would not be a very smart thing to do at all. Safety first, I could hear my mother's voice echoing in my head.  
  
"Well, Janet, I'll see you tonight at eight, dear. I love you," Brad said sweetly, closing his gorgeous blue eyes as he leaned in and we kissed. For a split second I felt the urge to pull myself close to him as we did so, but then the temptation had ceased and we kissed sweetly and normally, with none of those nasty sinful methods the easy girls and their boyfriends in high school did. I stepped out of the convertible and waved at him coyly, biting my lip to repress giggles. "I'll pick you up tonight in the station wagon, I'm letting my younger brother use the car to take a girl out on his first date." He called out as he pulled away from the apartment and zoomed out of sight.  
  
Awww, how sweet, I thought, gushing at how wonderful Bradley Majors truly is. I turned around, reluctantly, and began to trek back to my apartment, the whole time feeling as though I was floating upon a cloud.  
  
*** *** *** Finally, turning the key in the lock, I entered my apartment, meticulous as usual and so very quiet. I was the only one here. I began to hum to myself, a little tune that had no words but played out my emotions quite simply. I twirled and danced around the living room, not caring that I was foolish, for no one was there to see me.  
  
Sitting down upon the floral-upholstered couch, I began to unbuckle my black dress shoes that I had worn to the wedding, and unpinned the hat from my hair. As I put my hat on the cherrywood table beside the couch, my eyes rested upon the phone.  
  
Immediately it felt as though a dark cloud had descended upon my heart.  
  
"Don't be silly, Janet," I spoke aloud, trying to put some argument to my foolish thoughts. "Don't worry about the phone call, it was probably .a prank call or something." I still had this awful feeling inside, as though it were trying to claw its way out of my heart. I felt my happiness sinking like a rock, and I put my head in my hands.  
  
"I'm so tired." I told myself, persuading myself that it was only sleep deprivation that was causing me so much anxiety. Glancing at the clock on the table, I had about four hours before Brad would arrive to take me to Dr. Scott's castle.  
  
Taking one of the throw pillows and stuffing it beneath my head, and grabbing the self-crocheted afghan off of the back of the couch, I settled myself in for a nap. Soon my eyelids began to flutter, and I could no longer remain awake.  
  
I It was dark, strangely dark, like when you had been hiding in the closet during a game of childhood hide-and-seek, and you were anticipating your friend opening the door and finding you. I couldn't see an inch past my nose, but I could tell that I was in a sitting position on a mattress. I could feel the cool air on my skin, and I wondered what exactly I was wearing, if anything at all. How indecent! A quick check revealed that I was in my undergarments and slip, but how on earth I got to be so naked I'll never know. I was frightened, yet at the same time, enjoying the mystery. This is so not good, I told myself, chewing on my lower lip. I heard footfalls on the floor, and my body tensed up. I was afraid. I immediately wished for Brad's strong arms, but then a thought struck me. What if this was Brad? I could feel the mattress shift as someone joined me on it. "Janet?" I heard the person whisper, and relief sunk into every fraction of my body. It was Brad, I could tell, it was Brad's voice! "Oh Brad, I'm so frightened!" I clung to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I had very much forgotten that I had been only in my bra, panties and slip when I felt fingertips lightly trace the skin on my back. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise, and I cooed in surprise and delight. Brad pulled me close to him, and I was taken a bit surprised that he pulled me onto his lap. He's never done that before, I thought, a bit shocked and a bit excited at the same time. I could feel his breath as he put his face close to mine, and I smiled, although he probably couldn't see it. "Brad, darling," I breathed, feeling my heart racing with a bit of nervousness.I felt his forefinger raised across my lips in a gesture that silenced me. I closed my eyes, and I felt his lips against mine, in that familiar, sweet kiss we always shared, but this time.something was different. It was as if his lips were trying to pry into mine, somehow. Trusting my fiancé, I let him do what he wished as he he kissed me softly, gently at first, and then parted my lips with his tongue. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as he did so, and I returned the kiss, my tongue massaging his. I could feel the faint flutter of his fingertips over my back, and then over my shoulders and then advance down my chest. Fear gripped my heart but sensation overpowered logical thought as he massaged my breasts. I became aroused against my better judgement, and the first thought I had was, oh my, am I actually enjoying this? He pulled away from the kiss, and removed his hands from me, stroking my face. "Janet, you are so beautiful," he whispered, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I had never heard him speak with so much emotion.it was disturbing in a way. I couldn't think of something to say, but what followed wouldn't allow me to speak, I was so stunned. Brad took my legs and wrapped them around his waist, and then leaned me back on the bed, moving on top of me. He was in his underwear as well. I was so frightened, my heart pounded in my chest and threatened to shatter my ribcage. I was shaking so violently that I could no longer feel any sort of joy. Brad must have sensed this, because he chuckled softly. "Janet, darling, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." "Of- of course I know that, Brad," I stammered. He stroked my cheek again softly, reassuringly, and then leant down and kissed my neck, leaving a trail of passionate kisses as he continued downwards towards my chest. I wanted to stop him, but I was getting a bit excited again and allowed him to continue. As he reached my bustline, he reached around my back and unhooked the bra with a bit of difficulty, and removed it. I felt more exposed than before, but he continued kissing between my breasts and down onto my stomach, stopping at where he met the waistline of the slip. To my surprise, and a bit disappointment, he moved back to where his face was near mine again and kissed me lightly again, whispering. "If you want to continue, let me know." How.cruel, I thought, making me go against my better judgement and stopping as I wanted to continue. I was extremely aroused by now, my breathing a bit more erratic, as was his. I had no other idea what to do other than remove my slip and panties for him, so I wriggled out of them a bit nervously and kicked them off of the mattress. He removed his own underwear, as I was shaking so badly I couldn't do it myself. He was very sweet as he kissed me on the forehead and said, "Are you ready?" A bit nervously, I replied. "Uh-huh." He caressed my thighs, and spread my legs, waiting to enter me. I bit my lip and tried to pretend this wasn't happening, but I enjoyed it, yes, enjoyed it far too much. I moaned softly, wanting him to continue. "Brad.get on with it." I whispered, pleading him. He must've been waiting for this, for as he entered me, I felt a bit of pain, but the feeling was far too powerful to be outdone by it. He thrusted again and again, and I felt my body press against his, moving in perfect harmony, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming his name. I finally let go as pleasure overcame me, letting myself be swept away. "BRAD!" I finally screamed, grabbing him around the torso./I  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Bolting upright, I nearly fell off of the sofa, startled out of my dream. Or was it a nightmare, I questioned, noticing myself covered in sweat, my cheeks flushed. I couldn't help but grin at how wonderful the feeling had been, and how badly I wanted to actually experience it. Suddenly my mother's words swarmed upon me, declaring the sinfulness of premarital sex, and I shook the sensation from my memory as best I could.  
  
I turned and looked at the clock. 7:30. Oh drat! Brad would be here in a half hour! I admonished myself for napping, pretending the horribly naughty thoughts hadn't preyed upon me in dreams as I changed into different clothes and freshened up a bit. A visit to Dr. Scott's should set me right, I persuaded myself. I hope.  
  
*** *** *** A knock came at the door promptly at eight. Oh, how reliable of Brad, I gushed as I raced to answer the door. As it swung open, it revealed a bit of a rain-soaked Brad, as the hours between the wedding and now it had become awful outside, with pouring rain and booming thunder.  
  
"Come in, come in," I urged him, and he smiled, removing his glasses and trying to dry them on his equally drenched jacket. I clucked my tongue in mock-disapproval of him, and grabbed a tissue off from the box on the end table, handing it to him. "Thanks, Janet," He replied cheerfully, despite being a bit soaked. I tiptoed up to him playfully, and his lips met mine in that kiss, that kiss that might as well be named, The Janet-Brad kiss. The innocence of it, the sweetness, the absence of lust.it was wonderful, yet at the same time a sign of how timid we both were. For a fleeting instant I wanted to force my tongue through his lips, and pull him close to me, letting my hands roam places I'd never imagined wandering before. Something snapped in my conscious mind and I blushed deeply, finishing the kiss. I smiled shyly at Brad, and asked him coyly, "Should I grab my jacket?" "Yes, dear, it's cold and rainy outside," He said, stating the painfully obvious, but he always looked after me. Putting his arm around me, he turned off the remainder of the lights in the house, and lead me out the door, shielding his arms protectively around me as we ventured out into the driveway and down to the car.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The thunder crashed and the rain pounded incessantly against the old station wagon as we trekked onwards to Dr. Scott's. Several times Brad wiped the inside of the windshield, aggravated by the weather. "It's all right, darling," I cooed supportively, as we carried on. I was still trying to block those sinful thoughts from my memory, and pretended I had never had them at all. Propping open a newspaper, I tried to find an article to fix my eye on, but it wasn't working very well. Next to me, Brad pounded the seat in frustration and I looked up to see another motorcyclist zoom past us.  
  
Daredevils, they are, I shook my head, and commented to Brad about the dangers of motorcycling, especially in this weather. I pulled a granola bar out of my purse and began breaking pieces off of it, eating it little by little. I offered some to Brad, but he wanted to keep his mind concentrated on the road, so I didn't continue. How smart of him, I smiled, as he trekked forward down the road.  
  
Suddenly, the car stopped, and Brad squinted forward. "Looks like we made a wrong turn somewhere," he said, a bit peeved because he was usually an impeccable driver who could almost never get lost.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
My heart began pounding in my chest, and I grabbed hold of his hand. "What was that bang?" I yelled, taken completely by surprise.  
  
"Dammit," He pounded the seat. "I knew I should've gotten that spare tire fixed." I bit the inside of my cheek, not wanting to scold him. I did roll my eyes though, as sweet as Brad was, he also was a man. Which meant he sometimes forgot really important things.  
  
He turned and looked at me, his blue eyes glinting with thought. "Didn't we pass a castle a few miles back? Maybe they have a telephone I could use." Awwww, he's so intelligent! I beamed at him, but then I resolved that I wouldn't leave his side. "I'm going with you," I said, removing the seat belt. I always wore a seatbelt, for it was the safe thing to do. "No darling, stay here, there's no sense in both of us getting wet," Brad said, concern in his tone. "I'm going with you," I said decisively, and with a tone that added, 'No matter what you say.' "Besides," I giggled, "The owner of that telephone might be a beautiful woman and I might never see you again," I joked, and he chuckled in response. I adored it when he laughed.  
  
Stepping out of the station wagon, I pulled the newspaper over my head as a makeshift sanctuary from the relentless rain. It was a trick I had learned in Girl Scouts as a child. I crossed the front of the car, and followed darling Brad. I could feel the chill settle in my bones and I was already getting drenched as we began walking back to find that castle. Damn spare tire, I thought, and was almost astonished at the way I was thinking.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A beam of hope surged through my body as we had been walking almost an hour, both of us soaking wet. The beam came in the form of the castle up ahead, the windows illuminated and welcoming, although the castle appeared dark and foreboding.  
  
Brad and I both turned and smiled at each other, and he hurried up ahead to check it out. I, wearing heels, was not quite as quick in doing so, and ran after him to catch up.  
  
In the distance, I heard drums rolling, like thunder, but not exactly. Music began, in a dark sort of tempo, and I felt the urge to sing.  
  
"In the veil of darkness, of the blackest night," I began, the song bubbling from my lips. "Burning bright, there's a guiding star." My song continued, as my feet walked forward, my eyes fixated on the warmth of the castle up ahead. "No matter what, or who you are..." I turned and faced Brad, who I had finally caught up with, and we both smiled happily at each other. He accompanied me as we sang, "There's a light." And in the background, a sudden chorus of voices, male and female, began. "Over at the Frankenstein place." I wondered slightly where their origin was, but didn't really think much further of it. "There's a light," I reveled in singing, the notes dancing in my voice. "Burning in the fireplace," Replied the mysterious chorus. "There's a light, light, in the darkness, of everybody's life." Turning, I looked into Brad's eyes and smiled, the light of my life, the beacon of hope in the darkness. With him, I would be truly happy, and the ring upon my finger was proof that he felt the same.  
  
A voice rose from a window of the castle, a shadowy figure with a baritone flavor, and he was strangely illuminated in white light. He appeared ghostlike as he sang. "The darkness must go, down the river from night's dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming, into my life..into my life." He finished, sounding very anguished. A surge of pity went out to the shadow with the sorrowful voice, but glancing at Brad again, all joy returned. "There's a light, there's a light, there's a light, light. In the darkness of everybody's life," Brad and I rejoiced, the strange chorus once again interjecting with their own lines. It was so strange, but at the same time, wonderful. Suddenly I heard the revving of motorcycles, and a great procession of them made their way down the road, and I had to run to escape from their path as they zoomed through the great iron gates and up to the castle ahead.  
  
Brad put his arm around me, and we walked, shivering, miserable and yet the same time, comforted by each other's presence. He walked ahead to open the gate a little more for me, in the gentlemanly way he always does, and I stopped to marvel at a sign that hung from the gate. In cryptic, painted letters it read, "Enter at your own risk!" Panic gripped my heart, but as Brad caught up with me again, I shook my head and felt momentarily comforted by Brad's protecting arms. We trekked up the driveway and headed toward the castle doors, not sure of what to expect next. 


	3. Time Warp

A/N: Wheee!! And so the story begins...well actually, not really, since this is Chapter 3. Lol. But this is where the fun begins...the party's just getting started. Thanks everyone for your reviews...much love to you! Muah! Please R/R if you can...I'm appreciating the help...there aren't as many Janetfics out there so I've been adding mine to the mix. Anyways, enough babbling. Ritz owns the characters, not I, and I am not using Shocky for reference because I haven't seen it yet. Ciao!  
  
The walk from the gate to the doorstep seemed strangely quick, compared to the hour-long sopping-wet hike to the castle. It was freezing rain, and I shivered in my pathetic little sweater, drenched to the marrow of my bones. I know, I know, my own fault in a way, but who honestly expects to hike out in the rain to find a telephone?  
  
Brad saw me shivering and held me close...he would've offered his jacket to me but it wouldn't have done any good, it was as wet as my sweater was. "We're almost there, dear," He muttered as he lightly kissed my cheek. My teeth were chattering and I wanted nothing more than to get warm, but I flushed slightly when he did this. Brad is so sweet, even at the most unexpected times, I thought, admiring another one of his incredible qualities.  
  
As we neared the door, I whispered urgently. I began to get strange, unexplainable feelings about this place as we grew closer...how things might be different if we entered it. "Brad, I want to go b-back. I'm cold, and I'm frightened," I told him, my heart pounding. "Janet, we can't go anywhere right now. Besides, they might have a telephone we could use." He said sensibly.  
  
I nodded. He was right, after all. Quit being so foolish, I chided myself. I inched closer to him as he clutched the brass ring on the door and knocked it against the heavy oak a few times.  
  
The door opened slightly, slowly, and I felt my heart leap into my throat. The man looked like something from a horror movie!! His piercing blue eyes stared into mine, as if he could read my mind just by looking into my eyes. His eyes traveled the length of my body and I could tell he was sizing me up, just as I was doing to him. Platinum blonde hair was thinning on his head. The man's skin was sallow and haggard, as if he wasn't allowed much rest, and his clothes were ripped, tattered and...bloodstained. His fingers trembled over the grooves in the doorframe he stared and Brad and I both, his eyes unblinking.  
  
"Hello," The man answered, in a monotone, aloof voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Brad Majors, and this is my fiancé, Janet Weiss." Brad replied, and stuck his hand out to shake. "Our car broke down the road a few miles back, we were wondering if you had a telephone we could use." My darling explained, and then seeing as the man was not going to be polite and shake hands, lowered his hand.  
  
The corner of the man's mouth began to twitch slightly, making him appear as if he was about to smile. "You're wet," He stated, his eyes traveling from me to Brad and back again.  
  
"Y-yes, it's raining," I said, stating the painfully obvious. This man was certainly strange...and I was becoming more frightened every minute. I didn't want to go inside. I cast a wary look at Brad, hoping he would get the message.  
  
A bolt of lightning crashed somewhere behind us, illuminating the world in a bright white light for a few seconds. Turning my gaze to the left, it showed an endless road of motorcycles....I remembered the ones we had seen on the road. The man seemed bothered by this, as he immediately stepped aside and invited us in.  
  
"I think you better both come inside."  
  
Brad grabbed my hand as if to reassure me. Manners, Janet, manners, I chided myself, and managed to stammer a thank you. "Y-you're too kind." I was trembling. Brad whisked me inside, and immediately I felt a warmth that dissipated the chills. The feeling of excitement yet a peculiarity was in the air, and as I looked around, I realized even more how odd this place was.  
  
The wallpaper was musty, and peeling off of the walls. The armchairs were a bit moldy, as if they had sat out in the rain. The floorboards creaked, and strange decorations were strewn about the entry hall. A stuffed leopard fought with a snake, a coffin-shaped clock stood on one side of the wall, with-strangely enough-the painting, American Gothic, hung beside it. What an awful taste in interior decorating, I shuddered slightly with disgust.  
  
"What kind of place is this?" I whispered to Brad, who was apparently checking out the surroundings like I had.  
  
"Must be some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos," He replied, squinting through his rain soaked glasses.  
  
The man who had answered the door hobbled ahead of us, his fingers twitching convulsively. He looked askance at us, and murmured, "This way."  
  
As we continued down the entry hall, Brad put his arm around me. Nearby I could hear the sounds of laughter and mingling, along with a faint whisper of music. Despite how incredibly creeped out I was, my curiosity was piqued.  
  
"A-Are you having a party?" I asked, not entirely sure the man would answer, seeing as I was being so nosy and all.  
  
He seemed undaunted by the question. "You have come on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs." The man informed me, halting as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, lucky him," I said, absentmindedly, my eyes still studying this incredibly odd manor.  
  
"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, WE'RE ALL LUCKY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" A voice came from the banister, beginning as a sinister female growl and ending in some sort of loud maniacal laugh. I nearly jumped as a woman appeared from nowhere up the stairs. Her hair was incredibly frizzy and red, framing her face. Her skin was incredibly pale, and her green flashing eyes were heavily make upped in dark black eyeliner. Her red lips sneered at us, and she studied us with a look of amusement. She wore something resembling a maid's uniform, except it was extremely revealing in some spots, and her stiletto heeled boots and fishnet stockings didn't quite fit the look. She looked like...one of those hookers that Mother and I always narrowed our eyes at on Sparrow Street, as they smoked their cigarettes on the corner, whistling and calling to the men in the cars as they drove past. She straddled the banister and slid down it, a feather duster in hand, as she laughed, and stopping at the bottom, tossed it to the man who caught it. The clock against the wall struck the hour, its chimes resounding through the corridor.  
  
The man strode over to the clock, an impish grin on his face. As he flung it open, a tempo began, sending an almost electric pulse through the atmosphere. Inside the clock was ...freakishly enough, an old skeleton, draped in cobwebs and dust. The man flicked the feather duster lightly over it as he began to sing.  
  
"It's astounding, time is-fleeting." As he said this, I immediately began to forget that it was incredibly late, and that I was going to regret not getting any sleep tonight, and that Dr. Scott was probably wondering why we were taking so long...  
  
Climbing behind the door of the clock that concealed the skeleton from view, he peered out at us through the hole of the door and grinned. "Madness takes its toll."  
  
"So listen closely-"  
  
"Not for very much longer," The red haired woman replied, an eyebrow arched and a vampiric grin on her face as she smoothed her hair down.  
  
"I've got to keep control."  
  
Suddenly, it was as if the man had lost all control of himself, and began to wildly dance around the entry hall. Making high kicks as he sang, his voice almost screaming the words. My heart beat quickly in my chest, and I felt a bit woozy. Was this man a lunatic? Was he going to kill us?  
  
"I remember doing the Time Warp, drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me-"  
  
The red haired woman joined him, touching palms with him, then forearms behind us as they pushed us forward and screamed, "And the void will be calling-"  
  
A door bust open in front of us to a huge ballroom, and the strangest people I had ever seen. They wore freakish tight black outfits, their faces heavily makeupped. Their voices were high pitched, low pitched, and everywhere in between as they stared at Brad and I with an air of surprise, singing, "Let's do the Time Warp again!"  
  
What is the Time Warp? I asked, but then the nauseating feeling grew and the world became black around me. I felt a weightlessness and then darkness.  
  
A few seconds later the world was bright again, and Brad had ushered me to the side, where the pale blonde haired man was smiling and the woman was singing fiercely and with so much emotion. Her voice was heavy with intent of seduction. I scowled at her. She better not try anything on my darling, I thought defensively.  
  
She jumped on the table and hissed at us, and I could barely make out what she was singing. "You're spaced out on sensation!"  
  
"Like you're under sedation!!!" The man in front of us had screamed again, and I felt the world spin and cease.  
  
Brad must've revived me because the next time I awoke I was looking up at him, and the rest of the party was off in the corner. I heard a faint, yet distinct sound of tapping shoes and I spoke to him. My mind was foggy and it was hard to concentrate.  
  
"Brad."  
  
He looked down, and noticed I was conscious again. Smiling, he took my hand, and led me to the steps, where we both watched warily, backing slowly towards the steps. I tried not to focus on the music, because against my better judgement my body began to sway and tap to the rhythm, and I resolved not to listen.  
  
The crowd of freakish looking people focused their attention on us, singing the chorus to that...obscene song. "Let's do the Time Warp again!!"  
  
At this, the instruments stopped and the people collapsed upon the floor, their chests heaving from their exertions. I felt a strange nervousness gnawing at the pit of my stomach. "Brad, say something." I whispered, nudging his elbow hard.  
  
"Say, any of you know the Madison?" He joked, chuckling at his own humor.  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He could be so goofy sometimes, as darling as he was. I grabbed ahold of his arm after he said this, for then all the dancers sat up and stared, their eyes boring into us. 


End file.
